1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sun visor mounting arrangements.
2. Background Art
Various sun visor mounting arrangements have been developed for supporting a sun visor assembly in a motor vehicle. Examples of such mounting arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,035 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/766,770, which was published as Publication No. US. 2001/005088.
Under the invention, a sun visor mounting arrangement is provided for supporting a sun visor assembly in a vehicle that has a support structure. The mounting arrangement includes a deformable sun visor mount adapted to be supported by the support structure. The mounting arrangement further includes a sun visor mounting bracket for supporting the sun visor assembly and configured to be attached to the mount such that the mounting bracket is supported by the mount. When the mounting bracket is subjected to sufficient loading, the mount is configured to plastically deform to thereby manage energy associated with the loading.